This invention relates to securities transactions.
Electronic equity markets collect, aggregate, and display pre-trade information to market participants. For example, in some markets, the pre-trade information takes the form of a quote that represents a single or an aggregate of same-priced principal or agency orders. Some markets also provide trading platforms through which market participants may trade securities in a marketplace.